onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Changelings
"Changelings" is the ninth episode of Season Six of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by David H. Goodman & Brian Ridings, and directed by Mairzee Almas. It is the one-hundredth and twentieth episode of the series overall, and premiered on November 27, 2016. Synopsis In a Fairy Tale Land flashback, Rumple collects Jack and Jill’s son as bait to lure a powerful being to him. Back in Storybrooke, Gold tells the Evil Queen that she must kill Zelena, and the EQ makes a decision that will change her relationship with her sister forever. When Belle discovers Gold’s plans for their son, she convinces Hook and Emma to help her steal squid ink that can immobilize him, and, as a result, Belle is left to make a sacrifice that will affect the lives of everyone in Storybrooke. Meanwhile, Jasmine finds a genie-less lamp that she hopes to use to save Agrabah, and Aladdin finds a way to be her hero.http://www.disneyabcpress.com/abc/pressrelease/changelings-1127/ Recap Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills/Evil Queen (Serum) *Josh Dallas (Credit only) *Emilie de Ravin as Belle/Belle French *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader as Zelena *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Deniz Akdeniz as Aladdin *Karen David as Jasmine *Beverley Elliott as Granny *Giles Matthey as Son *Jaime Murray as Black Fairy *Keegan Connor Tracy as Blue Fairy/Mother Superior Co-Starring *Tammy Gillis as Jill *Nick Hunnings as Jack *Jacky Lai as Novice Fairy *Edwina Shuster as Aged Nun Uncredited *Unknown as Floyd *Unknown baby as Robin *Unknown baby as Jack and Jill's son *Unknown baby as Gideon Trivia |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The title card features the Dream World's swingset. *The title of this episode was revealed by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on September 28, 2016.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/781352698910126080 *Jaime Murray is misspelled as "Jamie", instead of "Jaime" in the press release.http://tvline.com/2016/11/15/once-upon-a-time-season-6-jaime-murray-black-fairy/ |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Storybrooke events take place after "I'll Be Your Mirror". *The Enchanted Forest events take place some times after "Lacey", and before Belle is banished from Rumplestiltskin's castle in "Skin Deep". *The Dream World events take place after "The Savior". |-|Cultural References= Fairytales and Folklore *This episode features Beauty and the Beast from the Beauty and the Beast fairytale, as the Beast is also Rumplestiltskin from the Rumplestiltskin fairytale, the Blue Fairy from The Adventures of Pinocchio, Captain Hook from the Peter Pan story, the Evil Queen from the Snow White fairytale, Aladdin and the Princess from the One Thousand and One Nights story, the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz story, and Morpheus from Greek Mythology. *Jack and Jill from the story of the same name also appear. *The episode's name "Changelings" might from the myth of fairies abducting children and replacing them with "changelings" or "faerie-babies". Videos 6x09 - Changelings - Promo 6x09 - Changelings - Sneak Peek 1 6x09 - Changelings - Sneak Peek 2 References }} ---- nl:Changelings